koh_lanta_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Mason
TheAspie, also known as Noah, is a contestant from Survivor Qatar, Survivor Battle of the Champions, and Survivor All Stars Madness. Noah is remembered for being likable, excelling at challenges, and being a very good strategic leader. His creation of the Pers Alliance, to in which had consisted of everyone in the new Pers tribe, would be the catalyst of his downfall, as the two outsiders of his alliance banded together with the opposition and blindsided him at the beginning of the merge. He later returned for Battle of the Champions, where he was once again perceived as a threat by his fellow tribe members and was blindsided for a second time. Noah later then participated in the first spin-off season of the LaGrossa ORG, Survivor Algeria, where he became the Sole Survivor, becoming the first person to qualify for All Stars Madness. Because of his win in Algeria, he was targeted in Survivor Seychelles and was voted out right before the merge. Profile Name (Age): Noah (16) Current Residence: Lincoln, Nebraska Personal Claim to Fame: Auditioning for a high school play with 69 other people, joining 39 of them to callbacks and being placed on the cast with only 17 others. Inspiration in Life: My mother. Since 2003, she's been the only parent I've got, and a decade later, she still never fails to disappoint when it comes to being a good parent who always wants the very best of her family. Hobbies: Hanging out with friends, acting and competitive forensics. Pet Peeves: Hypocrites, liars and people who have "swag." 3 Words to Describe You: Confident, fun and driven. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? I would bring an iPod that is loaded with my favorite music because I simply can't live without it! Speaking of things I can't live without, I would also bring a book of monologues so I can keep my acting and "forensicating" spirit up. Finally, I would bring with me my pet cat, Gary, because I love the little guy to death! SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Greg Buis for his wackiness and likability. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I want to explore the world and participate in the adventure of a lifetime! I want to escape life in the Midwest, and I also want to get the chance to meet people who feel the same way as I do, even if it means having to sit in front of a computer for thirty-nine days. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I only think of the positives when it comes to situations like this, never the negatives. Thinking negatively is just not how I operate! It's because I do this that I can picture many different possibilities for me to climb the mountain and win the game. Survivor Qatar Voting History Survivor Battle of the Champions Voting History Survivor All Stars Madness Voting History Trivia *Noah received at least one vote at each Tribal Council he attended that ultimately didn't end with someone quitting the game in Qatar. *While at Ponderosa, Noah celebrated his 17th birthday, which would have been Day 34 in Qatar. *Noah placed fifth out of the top ten ranking contestants from Qatar for the Player of the Season award. **Noah also placed fifteenth out of all thirty-two contestants from Battle of the Champions for the Player of the Season award. *On October 24, 2014, Noah became one of the nominees for the LaGrossa ORG Hall of Fame Class of 2014. *In Battle of the Champions, Noah was only on red tribes. *In the first two seasons Noah competed in, he received tenth place. *Noah is the Sole Survivor of Survivor Algeria, the first spin-off season of the LaGrossa ORG. As a result of him winning, not only did Noah become the first person to win a spin-off season, but he became the first person to qualify for All Stars Madness, the upcoming twentieth season of the LaGrossa ORG. **Noah also competed in Survivor Seychelles, the third spin-off season of the LaGrossa ORG, and placed seventh, being the fourth person voted out of the season and the second Jury member. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Autistic Contestants Category:Contestants from USA Category:Qatar Contestants Category:Portokalli Tribe Category:Al Khawr Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Qatar Jury Members Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Battle of the Champions Contestants Category:Kind Tribe Category:Tseb Tribe Category:Battle of the Champions Jury Members Category:All Stars Madness Contestants Category:Jacare Tribe Category:Idol Handlers